


Damage Control

by sdk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sibling Incest, Teenagers, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 05:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: James tries to pretend this is just normal teenage stuff.





	Damage Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gracerene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/gifts).



> One of my 10 Years at Dreamwidth Anniversary Ficlets. Written for Gracerene who asked for "James/Al, Damage Control." I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Please note: James and Albus' ages are unspecified but they are teens (I'd say on the older side.)

James is hard. It's nothing new, being hard. He's a healthy teenager. The first splash of the shower makes him hard. Watching someone eat a banana makes him hard. Watching _Al_ eat a banana… 

Al looks over at him, a questioning eyebrow, and James realizes he's groaned aloud. 

_Merlin's arse._

He's tried to pretend this is just normal teenage stuff. But sitting on the sofa with his brother's thigh a few inches from his own. Sitting on the sofa, _hard_ , with his brother's hand in that scant space between their knees. This should not make him ache. 

But it does. 

There's a movie on the telly his father rigged up for them to watch. Lily's at the Burrow. Their parents, work. If only Teddy was here… Maybe, maybe, maybe. 

The blanket is stifling. It's a warm summer night and he doesn't need a blanket. The last thing he needs is a blanket, but he grabbed the throw off the back of the sofa in haste when Al sauntered in wearing nothing more than his boxers and a thin white vest. James can see his nipples underneath, dark brown tight little nubs. Sometimes when they play wrestle, he'll grab one between his thumb and forefinger and squeeze just a bit. Twist just a bit. Is it his imagination or do Al's eyes darken? Does he give off a little pant before he yelps and pushes James off? 

Is it just his sick imagination?

Al's hand drifts beneath James' blanket. The shame-throw hiding his erection. Hiding how much James wants to…

Al's pinky hits his thigh, brushing the hairs on his leg where his shorts meet his skin. An accident. James is certain. What would happen if Al's palm coasted over his thigh? James' knees spread just an inch, if that, barely that. He sinks into the cushions. He feels Al's pinky against his skin. It might as well be on his cock. Al's just fidgeting, but he might as well be stroking. 

James casually _casually_ , all nice and slow like, slips his own hand under the blanket. He just needs a squeeze. Something to take the edge off. A little damage control. 

"Don't," Al says. James freezes; his cheeks bloom hotly. Worse than that, his cock jerks.

Al looks him in the eyes. There's no mistaking his meaning. "I like you like this."

He turns back to the tv. The movie plays on, but James has lost the plot. He sweats under the blanket. Al's pinky still stroking, still tickling the invisible hairs of his skin, sending tiny little shockwaves to his cock. James grips his own knee in lieu of where he really needs it. 

Al's stands and that's when James figures out the credits are rolling, blurry white letters over a black screen. He doesn't say goodnight, but somehow James knows when Al walks down the hall and disappears up the stairs, he's left James like this. Left him to go to sleep. 

He didn't even glance over his shoulder, give a last look.

James rips off the blanket, stuffs his hand down his shorts and in three hasty strokes, comes all over himself, making a mess. He's still groaning when the mess cools and turns sticky. He's still groaning when he sinks into the cushions and stares at the ceiling. Staring up where Al surely lies now, maybe wanking too. Wanking to the mess he's made of his older brother. 

James closes his eyes. Al's voice echoes in his mind. 

_I like you like this._


End file.
